The Second Vacation
by khdayskh1314
Summary: "Maybe...I can get to see them again after all..." Happy tears began to flow down his face. They had always wanted to go to the beach, on that second vacation they never had the chance to have. AkuRokuShi Day 8/13/14


He had always wanted to go back, to go back to the past and relive it.

But what If he got something better?

"You can always go back to these Holo-Missions…" He remembered someone said to him in the past.

His blonde hair parted when he lifted his head to open his yes. Apparently he was floating in this dark void. Black, mixed with Grey. Nothingness? If so, it would be a familiar thing. Roxas had been stuck here for a long time.

And it would be fun…if he could look back on his past memories. Just for a little…

In the corner of his eye, he spotted a small blue light. The blonde felt weak to the bone, but he somehow out of pure desperation for simulation, he reached out and managed to touch the light. That is if you could touch the light. But anything is possible when inside someone's heart.

"What…?" His eyes barely open started to widen when the light began to engulf his mind.

He whited out almost dipping into unconsciousness. The light felt so warm. So comforting. It reminded him of familiar human touch. Oh if only if he could feel it once more…

It reminded him of…his friends.

But in his memory he only remembered one. But nonetheless, he whispered faintly before closing his eyes.

"We never got to go to the beach…didn't we?"

* * *

A soft sound engulfed the area. He could feel his bare feet touching something smooth but grainy at the same time. And he heart gulls calling. Breezes that were cool and relieving kissed his face. Roxas was immediately pulled out of his reverie when the shocking sensation of seawater touched his toetips. He opened his eyes…

To paradise.

He wasn't weak anymore. The blonde felt energized, vibrant. And the emptiness that touched his heart was gone. Then he realized when looking down that he was wearing his familiar organization coat once. More. Then he heard voices calling. Not the sound of gulls. A girl's. Then a male's. Behind them. He turned around quickly, his blonde hair rustling with the contrast of his movement against the breeze.

What he saw didn't shock him, but he felt a surreal shock in his chest. Where his heart should be.

A young man, with trademark flame red hair sticking out in all directions, with emerald green eyes, and those purple tear drop tattoos under his eyes. He was grinned as he faced him. Axel.

A teenage girl. barely younger than Roxas himself approached him. Her raven black hair, with a short cut and her hair parting on the right side of her face. She was simply smiling softly.

...Xion.

The boy began to smile, as glistening tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Maybe…I can get to see them after all..."

Roxas called out to them and they quickened their paces towards him. The blonde just ran as fast as he could, tears still streaming, towards his two best friends. He quickly reached them and cried out as he embraced the two of them.

"Roxas…?" Xion stuttered with surprise as his right arm tightened around her waist.

Axel chuckled nervously after grunting against Roxas' tight hold. "I agree with Xion here. What's up with you?"

"I-I'm sorry guys. Bad memories…kinda got me," He choked, his head between theirs.

Xion worriedly looked at him, grabbing his shoulders firmly and breaking his hold on herself on Axel.

"Bad memories? Are you seriously okay?" She held his shoulders with a concerned look in her eyes. "We're going to have to do something like that. If you're…what are these?"

Her eyes zeroed in on the tears on his face. He had stopped crying, but the salty droplets still remained in his eyes. She seemed bewildered as her face approached closer to his. She reached out her hand and wiped away a single tear from his eye. Roxas' face was sensitive to any touch, and he flinched away, his already tear stained face warming.

Xion's eyes narrowed when she gingerly felt the water between her fingers. What could this be, she wondered.

"Ahem. That's a tear you got there," Axel informed. He turned towards to Roxas, a strange look gleaming in his eyes.

Xion continued to fuss over Roxas, but the blonde's eyes were transfixed into his other friend's eyes. He couldn't tell what Axel was telling him, but the message he was getting was whatever he was feeling right now, he should hold it off for now. A tone of serious let that sink into Roxas. He nodded slightly to his elder friend, and Axel's stern look eased off into a small smile.

"There," Xion exclaimed and took a step back from Roxas. "Those weird…tears are gone now."

She continued to eye him with a tone of unease on her face, but Roxas shook his head and laughed.

"Xion, I'm sorry for worrying you," He chuckled with a hint of embarrassment, his tear stains gone. "See? I'm fine."

He set a hand on her shoulder as a gesture of comfort.

"Don't be…" She said with a little smile. "Just don't do that again. We said that we'd all have fun at the beach this vacation. Don't ruin it."

"Hey, don't forget about me in this conversation you two." Axel butted in. "I was the one who suggested this on our next vacation. So I get to say what we do today!"

His sly grin reassured the younger teens and the two nodded in agreement to Axel's decision. The two didn't even know what to do now that they were all there.

Roxas decided…that he would put his emotions aside. Just for today. They had all promised together that they would go to the beach this vacation, and he wasn't one to ruin plans. He would put away his feelings for later.


End file.
